The Kissing Booth
by xhesaidshesaidx
Summary: A Troypay oneshot. Sharpay doesn't want to run the kissing booth but she has to, Troy decides to stand in line at the booth and maybe ask that question he's been longing to for 4 years... 'Will you be my girlfriend'


**The Kissing Booth;**

**_"A_**lright let's see- Zeke, we have you moitoring the snack table, Martha is in charge of music, Ryan is running the hit-a-staff-member-in-the-face-with-a-pie area, Kelsi is in charge of taking everyone's tickets, Gabriella is in charge of the darts game, Taylor you're monitoring the prize table, and Sharpay- you're running the kissing booth." Mrs. Darbus told a few members of the pep club- checking off her list. They were putting on the school's annual in-doors winter carnival. Each person was randomly assigned their job by drawing from a hat and it just so happened that Sharpay was assigned the kissing booth- which she thought was utterly repulsive- why should a school even allow a kissing booth? It was un-sanitary, and un-necissary in her opinion.

The carnival would be held all over the school- there was a different game in every classroom, and dancing, snacks, a few games, and the kissing booth were to be held in the gym- the carnival began at 6:00 PM tonight, and lasted through 8:00, so Sharpay would have to be kissing random guys for two hours- thank god there was a rule that girls couldn't line up for the kissing booth- Sharpay would have probably transferred schools otherwise. Eek. She shuddered just thinking about it.

It was now 5:00, and the pep-club was just setting up some last minute things for the carnival. Sharpay went and stood in front of her booth- picturing herself sitting there bored to death kissing nerds, jocks, ect. Yuck.

She took out a life saver breath mint and popped in in her mouth, and then applied some cherry lip-gloss.

Mrs. Darbus came and stood beside her.

"Alright, each kiss costs one quarter- keep the quarters in this here jar." She instructed Sharpay- handing her a large empty jelly-jar.

"Every cent you make tonight goes straight into the school fund, so I hope everything works out for you. If there's a problem- any problem at all, come and speak to me- I should be in the cafeteria, helping Zeke bake the cookies and pizza most of the night."

"Alright, I have one problem already." Sharpay said.

"I must have been in a deep, long sleep when schools suddenly began to allow kissing booths, would you mind telling me whos' idea this was?"

"I don't know if you were asleep or not- or just possibly absent, but remember when we surveyed the student population on what activites we could have to make them participate in the school carnivale' more?"

Sharpay nodded.

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well do you remember how most of the young men voted on a kissing booth?"

Sharpay groaned.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Good luck tonight Ms. Evans, I hope it all works out for you." Mrs. Darbus said walking away.

"HEY PRINCIPAL MATSUI- THOSE COOKIES ARE FOR TONIGHT!" She shouted to the principal.

Sharpay sighed and went to go talk to Gabriella Montez- her best friend who was setting up the darts game in the far corner of the gym.

"Hey Gabby. Ready for tonight?"

"Hey Shar- yeah I guess, eh- sorry you got stuck with the kissing booth."

Sharpay shrugged as if she really didn't care.

"Well, instead of thinking about the un-sanitary boys who don't brush their teeth, I think of the hot jocks with the perfect pearly whites!" she joked.

"OoOh I think I know who you're talking about!" Gabriella said seriously.

"Ha-ha, and who might that be?"

"Troy Bolton! He is totally into you!"

"Troy? No way. Come on. Be serious." Sharpay said- her voice full of shock. Gabriella laughed.

"Please, you can't seriously be telling me that you don't notice him checking you out- practically drooling over you, every single day!"

Sharpay shook her head.

"No, I hadn't noticed..." she said truthfully. She had had a crush on Troy forever- he was the school's star athlete- captain of the basketball team, and he was everyone's friend- he was the most popular boy in the entire school, but he still hung out with practically every clique.

And those eyes- they were so blue, and his smile- oh! His smile was to die for! And his shaggy brown hair...and his perfect tan...everything about him was so perfect- almost to perfect. He was the boy of every girl's dreams, and to make him even more impressive- he was rich and had straight A's.

Every girl in the school wanted him- (well, except Gabriella of course who was dating Ryan- Sharpay's fraternal twin brother.) which was why Sharpay had always doubted herself- always telling herself that he could have any girl in the school, and that she didn't have a chance.

And here Gabriella was- telling her that he checked her out every single day. Yeah right- that was almost to good to be true.

"Well, I'd better get to my booth. Later Gabs." Sharpay said- waving goodbye to her friend and walking back to her booth; wondering if Troy would be in line to kiss her tonight...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey man- I hear Sharpay is running the kissing booth. You gonna line up?" Chad asked his best friend which was none other then Troy Bolton as they walked into the school gym at 6:21 PM. Chad was the only one that knew that Troy had major feelings for the blonde beauty.

"I don't know. Nah." Troy said.

"Dude- are ya ever gonna ask her out?"

"Eventually- but I'm afraid she'll say no."

Chad laughed.

"Yeah right. She's always flirting with you."

Troy raised his eyebrows.

"Ya think? Really?" he asked his friend. Chad nodded.

"Go for it man!" he said. But Troy was still reluctant.

"Uh...maybe later."

"Later? As in next week, or tonight?"

Troy thought for a minute.

"I don't know. Soon."

"Ok then- well, I'ma go see my chicka- later man!" Chad said- running off to go meet Taylor at the prize table- leaving Troy alone. Troy shoved his right hand into his jeans pocket and ran his fingers over the smooth, small, round quarter and sighed. Right before he left his house he had promised himself that he was going to line up for that kissing booth tonight, if it was the last thing he did.

He had been crushing on Sharpay for four years- sure, he'd had other girlfriends since then- tons actually, but he had always wanted Sharpay. She was so sweet, and funny, and beautiful, and smart, and perfect. He smiled everytime he saw her- no matter what mood he was in.

He wanted Sharpay more then any girl he had ever wanted in his life.

He took a deep breath and went to go stand in line for the kissing booth. There were only about ten people in front of him- all of them were his friends- since he was friends with everyone...

Before Troy knew it, there was only one person ahead of him- it took him probably one minute and a half to get to the near front. He laughed when he saw the reason why.

Sharpay gave Joseph Wilken- a person on Troy's basketball team a quick half a second light peck and said "NEXT!"

Uh-oh...next was Troy. He hesitated, but then she saw him. Great, no backing out now...

Troy could hear his heart thudding fast and hard in his chest. Why was she making him so nervous? Was it those tempting pink lips- those gigantic chocolate eyes? What was it? Troy didn't know. There was just something about her that he _absolutely adored._

"H-hi Troy." Sharpay stammered- her heart thudding in her chest as well- of course without Troy's knowledge.

"H-hey Sh-sharpay..." Troy stammered- feeling his face grow hot.

"W-well I guess we b-both know the reason I'm here...right?" he asked her, gently placing his shiny quarter in the palm of her hand. She looked at the quarter and nodded-placing the quarter in the jelly jar, and Troy could see her cheeks turning red. She looked so cute.

"R-right." she said.

"Glad to see your helping the school." she quickly added.

"Yeah..." Troy said. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and leaned forward- placing his lips on top of hers.

He was expecting her to say "NEXT!" and move on the way she had with everyone else, but surprisingly- she didn't. Instead, she stood up from her chair and placed her small hands on the back of his neck and continued to kiss him. Troy placed his hands on her waist and kissed her back- never wanting it to end.

It soon turned into a make-out session, full of passion.Sharpay felt Troy's tongue running over her teeth begging for entrance, and she immediatley opened her mouth slightly- both their tongues flicking each other lightly.

They didn't care that they were making out in the middle of the school gym- with a whole line of people- and probably people that weren't in the line as well- watching them. They didn't care. They just wanted the passionate moment to last forever.

Gabriella looked across the gym towards her friend's kissing booth and smirked slightly when she saw Sharpay and Troy Bolton standing there with their arms wrapped tightly around each other's bodies,making out. Gabriella smirked because she knew she was right- she knew that Troy wanted Sharpay, and obviously that Sharpay wanted Troy. It was obvious to her- she had known before Sharpay had told her, and Troy had never told her- but you couldn't just watch two people playing a tough game of tounsil-hockey and not know that they were totally into each other.

Gabriella saw the looks on the boys' in line faces, most of them were staring in shock at the two, some of them were shaking their heads, others were frowning, and a couple were smirking.

And the girls outside of line that were watching- well, _that _was hilarious! Their faces showed nothing but clear jealousy of Sharpay Evans.

"Get a room!" Sharpay heard someone shout to her and Troy. And then she heard someone else whistle loudly.

"Damn it's gettin' hot in here!" Troy heard someone shout sarcastically.

"Troy...we'd...better...stop." Sharpay said in between kisses.

"Right...I mean...it was just...for the...school fund." Troy said in between kisses. They were about to pull away, but were interrupted by a strong force grabbing them by their shoulders and prying them forecefully away instead.

"Sharpay- I instructed you to run a kissing booth- not a hotel room!!" Mrs. Darbus snapped at her. Sharpay looked at the ground blushing, she could feel people's stares.

"I'm afraid I can't trust you to run this booth anymore."Mrs.Darbus continued.Sharpay was actually kind of glad about that- after making out with Troy Bolton- which by the way she was still debating on weather that had been a fantasy or not - she didn't want to be kissing anyone else tonight.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Darbus." Sharpay managed to say.

"Well,since you're usually a well-behaved student, you will not be punished.You are dismissed from the booth." she said.

"THE KISSING BOOTH IS CLOSED!" She shouted- turning to the line of boys. They all just shook their heads and walked away unhappily.

Sharpay continued to stare at the ground - wanting to die,wanting to dissapear from the world.She felt almost like a slut- she had practically _made _Troy make out with her. He was probably just kissing her back to be nice. She felt like such an idiot, a fool,a dork, a love-sick, pathetic loser.

She turned on her heel and began to run from the gym- with several people still staring at her, wanting to get away from them all as soon as possible. She knew that that stupid kissing both was a bad idea from the start,oh she just knew it!

She wiped a tear from her eye and ran out to the parking lot- feeling humiliated and stupid. Suddenly, Sharpay heard footsteps pounding behind her. She whirled around a gasped.

Troy Bolton was running after her.

"T-Troy?" She choked out as her running came to a halt. Troy caught up to her and immediatley threw his arms around her lower back-embracing her tightly. She was so shocked- to shocked to even return the hug. Troy let go of her after a few minutes but still stood close to her.

"Y'know, Pay..." he said.

_Pay_? Hm...no one had ever called her that before, she liked it that he had come up with a nickname for her- she had always just been Sharpay, or Shar.

"I would have came running outside after you sooner- but I had to stop by the prize table and beg Taylor to give me this..."

he held up a small ring with a cheap fake diamond on it. The type of ring you would get out of one of those games with the metal claw. Or one of those machines were you insert a quarter,twist the knob,and see what little prize thing comes out.

"H-huh?" Sharpay asked- completely confused as to where this was going. Troy smiled, took her small hand,and slid the ring onto her ring finger. She eyed the ring- gluing her eyes to it for several moments, before looking him straight in the eye.

"I know that this ring is pathetic, but it's the only thing I have on me at the moment..." he said with an embarrassed chuckle, not letting go of her hand. Sharpay was still semi-confused, but then, ten seconds later- all of her confusion vanished, because after four years of her wanting Troy Bolton to be hers, after four years of attempted flirting with him, on that very night- January 7th,2008, in the student parking lot of East High School, Troy finally asked her the question that she thought she would never hear be directed at her from him.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

She was in shock at first,but she quickly got over her shock. She smiled at him, pressed her body up against his, and kissed him on the lips- the kiss was full of passion, meaning, and power.

"I'm taking that as a yes?" Troy asked her- wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"No,it's not a yes..." she paused. He gave her a hurt look.

"It's a _definitley_." she finished off, nuzzling her face in his chest.

"Awesome! And I promise- I'll get you a better ring then that.I promise,Pay."

"No Troy,don't- I love this ring." She whispered.

"You do?" he asked her- his voice full of confusion. She pulled her face away from his chest, nodded, and kissed his cheek.

She _did _love the little toy-ring he had just given her- that ring meant more to her then her 11 karat golden locket, it meant more to her then her favorite pink prada tote- more then her tiffany hairband, her jimmy choo flipflops, and she loved it even more then her solid gold pen with her name engraved on it.

Why?

Simply because it came from him. It was as simple as that.

And as she hugged her new boyfriend tightly,and he hugged her back- she couldn't believe that really if it wasn't for that kissing booth tonight, that they wouldn't be together right now.

Hm...

Maybe kissing booth's weren't so bad after all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Author's Note: Awwwwww :D so what do you think?I was pretty bored tonight and was in the mood for some Troypay romance and decided to write this one shot in honor of christmas/winter/new years lol.**

**Merry Christmas!!**

**-Serena/HeSaidSheSaidx**


End file.
